Who is Belle?
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Has Quinn Fabray always been Belle Mastroni? Est. Faberry. Santana bashing then Pezberry and Quitanna friendship/
1. In a rage

_Who is Belle?_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_(One-Shot)(Maybe)_

_"I like to put perserve you in a jar in my basement." Mecedres said and then Quinn yelled, "Hey lay off Rachel! She knows what she's talking about!" _

_Everyone looked right at Quinn and Rachel smirk to herself because she knew that Quinn is very protectiveness of her since they been dating. No one knows why Quinn has had a change of heart but those who challenge it will regretted it. _

_"What's up your ass Q?" Santana asked and added, "Berry was being annoying." _

_"Yes you might think she's being annoying but she knows musicials then better most people in this room and so if she said something about perserving voices then maybe you should listen." QUinn said to everyone and they stare at her. So after Mr. Schuster was done Quinn was the first one to leave and Finn was in shock. _

_"What's up with Quinn? Is it her time of the month?" Finn asked. _

_"She was defending me something a boyfriend should do." Rachel replied. _

_Quinn slammed her way into the bathroom and threw her books down._

_She was tired of hiding, she wasn't totally gay but knew her feelings for Rachel was true and didn't get why she was hiding this. It was Santana who walked into the bathroom._

_"What the hell is your problem Q?" Santana asked. _

_"Go away now." Quinn replied. _

_"You don't answer..." Santana responded..._

_"I'm so fucking sick of you and everyone else in this damn school always judging people! You have no fucking room to do that since your in the fucking closet with Brittany! You trashed me when I was having Beth and not once did your pathetic ass check on me this whole Summer. Rachel did! She called me all the time and yes it was annoying but that's what I like about her because she's so special to me. We made fun of her but because of Rachel I got through this Summer. Rachel Berry was there for me not Santana Lopez and yes it was me who narc on your boob job now we're even." Quinn said and slammed the door behind her. Santana was stunned and ran out after her. _

_"You don't get to walk away Q!" Santana yelled and Quinn turned back around then added, "Fine you were going through some shit and I wasn't there..." _

_"You know what Santana? You are a social climbing whore! Brittany should run as far away from you as possible because you are no good for her or anybody else!" Quinn yelled in the halls and Santana attack her in the middle of the hall. Rachel for some reason wanted to tried to calm Quinn down to stop fighting and Rae caught an elbow to the side of face from Santana. _

_Quinn snapped and got Santana down on her back then beat the hell out of hell. She stopped and hover right over Rachel then looked at her eye. _

_"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Quinn asked. _

_"I'm fine...Belle...I'm fine." Rachel said and thank God Quinn was there as Rachel let is slipped. _


	2. There's more to Belle or Quinn Part One

_Who is Belle_

_By_

_BornTHisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**From now on getting ready for twists.**_

_Quinn tip the nurse twenty dollars and walked in then Puck stood outside to make sure no one came in. Puck and her had a mutual understanding after Beth over the Summer. They talk more now to the point where she was honest about her true identity which he found cool. So Quinn pulled up a chair to Rachel. _

_"I had it taken care of." Quinn whispered. _

_"I know but..." Rachel replied. _

_"You got to stop and think next time. I was ready to kill her for putting a mark on you." Quinn told Rachel. _

_"I'm glad you didn't." Rachel replied. _

_"As long as you're okay." Quinn responded and Rachel touched her hand which made the blonde smiled so big. _

_"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. _

_"I hate hiding, it's just I want you all to myself and not have any one else put in there two cents." Quinn replied back. "I'm beginning to think maybe I should come out." Quinn told Rachel and the brunette saw the blond was being serious. _

_"Do I have a vote?" Rachel asked and Quinn confirmed with a shake of head._

_"Could we make it small?" Rachel asked and Quinn shook her head yes then kissed her girl. So they walked out of the nurses office and out of the school. _

_Quinn never got suspended and for Rachel she made sure Santana didn't get suspended. Coach Sue should really be careful about the extra money she gets for the Cheerios. Rachel walked Quinn to her locker and Puck whispered in her ear about something. _

_"Thank you." Rachel said and Quinn smirk then took Rae somewhere..._


	3. Confession

_Who Is Belle?_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_Quinn walked Rachel into the auditroum and there was an Orchestra. The blonde smiled and the Diva wanted to know where they came from. _

_"Part of Coach Sue silence, I told her I want an orchestra from her pocket." Quinn said and Rachel smiled then added, "From this point you're my girl and so I'm going to sing you something. Of course I'm going to be a little sharp in this song because high notes aren't my fucking speciality." _

_Quinn sat Rachel down and then the blonde sang a very passionabte version of __**Let Me Love you**__ which brought in Santana who stood in the background. She missed her friend and knew how fast she sold her down the river as her cheek still hurt as well the black eye she concealed but Quinn had every right to beat the hell out of her. She hear Quinn was a sharp little so she helped_

_Quinn Sings_

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes**_

_**It's been there for quite a while**_

_Santana joined in to harmonize_

_**I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile**_

_**I would like to show you what true love can really do**_

_They both sang together with Santana to support Quinn voice_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And all your trouble**_

_**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**_

_**I'll take you there**_

_Quinn stopped the orchestra and Rachel gave her such a loving hug. _

_"I know you weren't done but I loved it so much; I never had someone sing that passionately to me." Rachel said and Quinn decide to finish this up...Quinn got on knees and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Rae shook her head and then they kissed. Quinn switched her temperment to Santana. _

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Quinn asked. _

_"I came to apologize Q and I found out that you made sure I didn't get suspended. I want to let you know that last year I was dealing with things, my father, I found out was Sonny Conthinos and I thought I needed to impress him so when I found out about you...I told him about what I did and he didn't like it. I'm sorry and it pissed me off too." Santana said and Quinn wanted to say something she turned to Rachel nodded her head. _

_"I'm in Witness protection, my real name is Belle Mastroni and the only person who found out was Rachel. The whole Summer she made me feel like I could be myself. I could be proud of who I am and still be the HBIC. I know love is when someone does that for you and we've been dating ever since. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone San." Quinn said. _

_"So we're both Mafia Princess, you keep my secret and I keep yours." Santana said and Quinn shook her head. She walked to Rachel and gave her a hug as well. _

_"I know you have mad back but I got some too." Santana said. _

_**Author's Notes:**_  
_**This has always been my plan to put a little General Hospital history here and make the Unholy Trinity very powerful in this school. This is FaBerry or in this case Belle Berry center but it will be more. **_


	4. Talks with dead people

_Who Is Belle_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four_

_Her father was trying to escape the mob, her mother was always trying to work everyone else and her brother wanted in the business for Belle she just wanted to be normal. She look through all the pictures of her family and missed them so much. The loneliness was flooding through her mind but it's the conversation in her head that makes her sane...LIke talking to her mother like she's a ghost, her mother Maggie Blake._

_"My sweet daughter, I'm sorry I'm not here." Maggie said. _

_"I wish you could meet Rachel, I wish I could know if Dad were hate me..." Belle replied. _

_"Your father were never hate you, he weren't understand at first but never hate you." Maggie responded and added, "The man made more sins in a lifetime then the Pope doing good things." _

_"I just wish you were here." Belle replied. _

_"If we were, were you have Rachel? We don't know, I don't know but were you take that chance." Maggie responded. _

_"Fuck no." Belle told her._

_"Just like your father and just like him you have a chance for something big but don't let it go to your head." Maggie told her and like that she was gone. Belle called Santana..._

_"Hey Belle." Santana said. _

_"What do you have to offer?" Belle asked. _

_"Protection. My dad believes drugs caused more trouble, guns are the same but protection is for ever as long as something is profitable for us down the line. I'm thinking of making this very profitable but the method might gets us in trouble." Santana responded. _

_"For example..." Belle responded. _

_"Store owners that get robbed, people who gets slushee and so on. We were be the top of the food chain plus Glee club were be fully protected." Santana replied. _

_"One condition. I want to take Sue down for kicking me off because I was pregnant." Quinn responded and Santana replied, "You're in." _

_Belle agreed and then text Rachel._

_**Wanna run something by you.**_


	5. Violence

_Who Is Belle?_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I been using Elizabeth's name a lot but I think we need a villian to move in Lima to keep the peace until the partnership gets her. Glee is about to go Mafia style. **_

_Quinn as everyone else knowing her as was sweet and charming as the Berry men met her at the door as she was invited to a late Dinner. As it was done, "Quinn" was whisked away downstairs as Rachel had a plan for Sectionals but the blonde wanted to talk to her first. _

_"Santana made an offer for business of protection giving my father's line of work, my experience can make it very profitable. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Belle said to Rachel. _

_"You really want my seal of apporval." Rachel responded back to her._

_"Yes." Belle replied. _

_"I'm not going to say I'm okay with you in it because it's violent and I don't want anything happen to you. I know you will make sure my safety is first but I want you to know I support and love you Belle..." Rachel said and Belle kissed her girl. _

_"All right I will make sure she knows.." Belle said to Rachel and notice the Diva was worried about something because how fast she whisked off. _

_"What's wrong?" Belle asked alertly. _

_"I have to tell you something, I overheard my dads talking the other day about a client they were meeting with and it scares me. The name is Missy Connors and I...," Rachel told Belle._

_"You can't be fucking serious, her." Belle replied back to Rachel and the diva shook her head yes. She paused and her father spirit came to her. _

_**"If Connors is looking for a lawyer Belle, she's trying to move something in here..." Her father's spirit told her then disappeared. **_

_"Connors has a major operation in drugs and guns they have been known to throw lawyers or anyone under the bus. You didn't tell them..." Belle said and Rachel replied, "You keep me safe, I keep you safe. _

_"Is there a way in and out here?" Belle asked and she called Santana who came in five minutes later. _

_"Are you fucking kidding me the Connors family is here? She hates my father and I know she's not in love with yours." Santana said and Rachel asked, "What should I do?" _

_Belle had a plan but wanted to wait till tomorrow. _

_Quinn everyone knows her as, Santana and Rachel all came in together by her locker the following day. They saw somehting more concerning named Elizabeth Connors._

_"They were most likely know who I am but not you Q and so we could use that." Santana said. _

_"She better not join Glee." Rachel added._

_"Don't worry you will beat her all day, every day." Quinn told Rachel and so they walked down the hall as Elizabeth was flirting with Finn. Rachel intercepted and she walked off with him. Quinn made an excuse and Elizabeth met Santana. _

_"Your Sonny's daughter." Elizabeth said. _

_"Your last name is Connors." Santana replied. _

_"The one and only." Elizabeth responded. _

_"This is my house, my territory." Santana told Elizabeth. _

_"I don't want trouble, I'm not my parents..." Elizabeth telling her geuninely. _

_"Your parents doesn't donate a cent to any groups and I bet you that Coach Sue will be talking to you about joining Glee club." Santana laid it out for her. _

_"Why were she do that?" Elizabeth asked. _

_"Don't bullshit me I know the money isn't clean." Santana responded back. _

"_Will be in touch." Elizabeth replied back and she walked away. Elizabeth got slushee and then a nod Quinn of all people kneel down then ram her wrist between the guy's legs. Luckily the hall was empty and Puck punch ithe guy in the face knocking him out. _

_Santana slowly walked to Elizabeth and offer to get her clean up. Santana nodded to the two of them and Rachel walked to Belle. _

_"I have to say that performance was excellent." Rachel said and Puck gave a nod to a couple of friends to drag him off. _

_"I'll walk you to class and then I got to..." Belle nodded to Rachel and rubbed noses lovingly. _

_Moments later the football player was in a dark room with Puck, Santana and Belle over him. _

_"So tell me, why the fuck did you slushee Connors?" Quinn said in Belle tone. _

_"She's the new girl...I saw Lopez talking to her so I figure she might be easy." The guy said and Santana smiled about that stupidity. _

_"Dude wrong answer." Puck said and then Belle took a pipe then smashed it over the guy's leg. Santana stretched his leg out and Belle then crashed his kneecap. _

_"I bet if she did then you will offer protection..." Quinn very much in her true form as Belle. _

_"You broke my leg." the guy said to Belle. _

_"That's the least of your concern." Santana replied. _

_"I want to tell you secret everytime I see a slushee,I think back about the type of person I am, I think of Beth getting the same treatment and all our children. It's the cycle of bullying and a guy like you acting the part of cavemen! The cavemen had to evolved or die off and now I have to ask the question. Do...You want...to die...off?" Belle said and Santana replied, "Or we could drag you to Lima Heights by your legs...When I say by your legs I mean by your ankles taking your jacket and shirt off with your bare skin scarping against the dirt road." _


	6. Kicking in the junk

_Who Is Belle_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Six_

_Mr. Schuster loved Rachel's idea that she wants everyone to audition for a solo or a duet and so Santana popped up then dragged Brittany to a seat. She did a acoustice version of Valerie to Brittany and Mr. Schuster clapped his hands. _

_"Santana that was great." Mr Scuhuster said. _

_Elizabeth raised her hand and wanted to do a solo which was the song Marylin Monroe from Nikki Minaj. She sang it very well with her own arrangment. It was impressive and gave a smirk to Rachel but Rae not wanting to back down did a song...She did Without You from Usher. She got a better ovation and Mr. Schuster wanted a show of hands on who was better. _

_**Finn, Mike, Sam, Elizabeth and Artie vote of Marylin Monroe **_

_**Tina, Kurt, Quinn , Puck and Rachel voted for Without You**_

_**Valerie got a vote from Santana, Brittany, Mecedres and Lauren**_

_Mr. Schuster annouce a diva off Rachel versus Elizabeth and after which Elizabeth went over to shake Rachel's hand but Santana got the news that she could pick anyone to do a duet with. _

_**"I hope you take this has a sign of good compeition." Elizabeth said.**_

_**"I hope you realize I plan on beating all day, every day." Rachel responded. **_

_**"Cool." Elizabeth said back and Finn walked to them. **_

_**"I'm sorry Rachel it's time for someone new." Finn said. **_

_**"I totally agree like us breaking up and me with Quinn." Rachel replied and then pulled her in for a kiss. Quinn kicked him in the balls and Mr. Schuster just happened to see nothing. **_


End file.
